The invention relates to a system for the sale of printed information from an automatic vending machine.
The vending machine is to prepare directly printed information, such as newspapers, bulletins, brochures and so forth.
The information is transmitted on-line from a central editorial office to the vending machine and in updated continuously 24 hours a day, so that the vending machine always prints the latest news, the latest update of indexes, results and so forth.